Gameplay mechanic
Gameplay mechanics are rules particular to a game which determine how the game is played. In the Run series, there are several unique gameplay mechanics, the most noticeable being the ability to change gravity and run on any side of a tunnel. The tiles with different features, such as the crumbling tiles, are also the gameplay mechanics in the game. In theory, the holes in the tunnel are gameplay mechanics since they made the rule that when the player's character falls into them (which means falling into space), they lose. Here are the descriptions about the gameplay mechanics. Changing Gravity Changing gravity is one of the most important gameplay mechanics in the game. It is extremely useful for avoiding obstacles, holes and large gaps. Changing gravity works if you move your character sideways so when he/she touches the wall, he/she will walk on it, turning the wall into the floor. It is also one of the most spectacular and special features of this game since there aren't other games that have this special feature. You can always use this gameplay mechanic to move onto walls on all levels. This feature is the most noticeable in levels with 4 sides, such as Level 1. It is easy to see because it is the clearest way to see the effects of the wall-walking mechanic. In later levels, with the number of sides increases, such as levels with about 10 to 20 sides, the walls will be arranged to different regular shapes instead of a square, it will turn into a hexagon if there are 6 walls, a heptagon if there are 7 walls, a dodecagon if there are 12 walls. As the sides increase, the walls with turn into more and more similarly arranged like a circle, making you harder to feel that you have successfully changed your gravity. Darkness Darkness is a gameplay mechanic in which some or all tiles in a tunnel run out of power. When tiles run out of power, they blink on and off or dim, and may eventually go dark altogether. When they go completely black, the tiles are still there, however, they are much harder to see against the dark background. Occasionally a whole tunnel will run out of power, but more often, most turn black while some stay brightly lit, acting as a kind of guide from one platform of tiles to the next. Also, when a tunnel runs out of power, the music may get quieter (when dimming), start and stop erratically (when blinking), or go completely silent (when off). Darkness is first introduced in the Low-power Tunnel. It is used in several other side tunnels, but not the Main Tunnel. Tiles Main article for this feature: Tiles Tiles are, of course, one of the main gameplay mechanics. Crumbling tiles, Normal Tiles, boxes and Conveyor Tiles in the later levels, all contribute in this game significantly. These tiles show you how the game is played, such as when you walk on the crumbling tiles, they crumble. When you need to run safely, go on to the Normal Tiles. Conveyor Tiles can increase or decrease your speed and can make you move sideways. Boxes can let you stop in front of them, and can let you walk on to the side of the boxes, letting you have extra control of gravity. Controls Controls are important in this game. Or in any game. It is also the main, most important gameplay mechanic in the game since they are the main key to let you move sideways and jump in this game. Run --- No need to push any button! They will all run by themselves, and you can't stop running unless you reach the last level of the tunnel or when you are stopped by a box (standing behind it) Jump --- Press the Up Arrow, Space or W. One of the main controls in the game, since it can let you jump over gaps and obstacles. Move Left --- Press the Left Arrow or A. One of the main controls in the game, since it can let you move to the left sideways and if you press the button long enough to reach the wall, you can successfully change gravity and walk onto the wall on the left side! Move Right --- Press the Right Arrow or D. One of the main controls in the game, since it can let you move to the right sideways and if you press the button long enough to reach the wall, you can successfully change gravity and walk onto the wall on the right side! Levels Levels are the length unit of a tunnel and the main gameplay mechanic since this is the creations of different tiles. Walk through them and finish your galaxy map! When you reach the last level of the tunnel, there will be a large void in front of you. Jump into it! Then, you may finish this line. Category:Game Category:Data